


Together For Always

by Nachuu



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Angst, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hinted acesabo, mild ace/sabo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachuu/pseuds/Nachuu
Summary: The ASL trio has been on the run for many years after the World Government learn the truth about their heritage. They resort to any means to keep themselves alive but when Luffy face a terrible predicament, in desperation the oldest brother, Ace decided to steal from an unsuspecting wanderer but unknown to him, his victim was part of the Whitebeard Pirates. (SLOW UPDATE)





	1. Chapter 1 - To Save A Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was beta-ed by the wonderful, Royiah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was proofread by the lovely, Royiah.

Sabo bit his lip as he wiped the sweat from his younger brothers' pale brow. It had been a week since Luffy had been injured, his condition only worsening as the days passed. Luffy was now panting his breath labored and heavy fighting for air.

Sabo jumped, looking away from their youngest brother for but a moment to see Ace picking up his small dagger strapping it to his hip.

Sabo's eye's widened. "Ace, where are you going?" Ace ignored him concealing his weapon with his bag, strapping it to his waist.

Sabo frowned as Ace's eye's darkened. "I'm going to find a way to save Luffy." Ace said. Sabo wanted to stop Ace from doing anything stupid but at the moment he had to admit to himself that it was necessary if Luffy were to survive.

"J..just take care. I don't know what I will do if you get hurt as well." Sabo whispered turning to Luffy with a newly wetted cloth. Ace grunted walking away from their temporary hideout.

* * *

Walking through town his fists clenched Ace cursed his pride, if he had just let it go Luffy would not be sick fighting for his life. Damned Agents! He should have realized that they were just taunting him to get an easier shot at his brothers. They had been running for years in fear of the World Government's wrath. Ordered to be eliminated for the very blood that ran through their veins. Ace scoffed, why did it matter that his father was the pirate king or that Luffy's dad was the leader of the revolutionary's?

Ace still remembers the desperation in his grandfather's eyes, his need to save them. Garp had tried to take them to another island to stay hidden and safe, but they never made it to the island. A World Government agent had tracked them down separating them from their grandfather. It was then that Ace and his brothers decided not to return to Garp's ship for only a spy could have known where they were. Ace would not let that lesson go to waste if it meant making sure his brothers lived.

Scanning his surrounding Ace's eye fell upon a man taller than himself, his white clothes stark in comparison to his brown hair. The mans' back was to Ace unaware and unsuspecting. Ace could clearly see the bag hanging on the man's side, clinking as his victim moved. Smiling at his luck Ace sped up purposely bumping into the man looking down muttering a quick. "Sorry." He ran off towards an alley to hide.

He stood there for a moment breathing hard, his hands shaking full of his prize. His experience had him waiting for the man to be completely out of sight before opening the bag to see his spoils. His eyes wide at the contents. He quickly reached in to pull out a handful of gold coins, real gold coins! "ah...ha...haha!" They could finally save Luffy! There was even enough for supplies to their next destination. Slipping the coins back into the pouch Ace tied it tightly before placing it into his bag

"Just you wait Luffy." Smiling Ace turned to run full speed back to his brothers when his arm was yanked from behind.

His smile gone, Ace glared over his shoulder as the man gripping his arm asked. "Where do you think you're going, yoi?" The man looked bored if not annoyed and a little amused. scowling, opening his mouth to curse the man stopping as he saw just who had caught him. Or to be more accurate the man that stood beside the one holding Ace, watching him completely amused.

Ace was so fucked.

* * *

Sabo shifts, his eye's wandering to the empty spot his older brother left and then to the entrance of their hideout. The light disappearing sets off more fidgeting. There's a nagging feeling at the back of his mind willing him to follow Ace... No, he can't leave Luffy on his own. It was far too dangerous for Luffy to be on his own.

Luffy's fever still had not broken, he was covered in sweat despite Sabo's constant use of cold rags wiping it away. Watching his baby brother his face red, struggling to breathe through his mouth Sabo's eyes the bandages covering Luffy's chest. They were soaked red but Sabo didn't move to change it. It was the last batch of bandages that they had, unable to steal anymore in fear of discovery.

Sabo clicked his tongue. The people from this town have started to become suspicious of them. Ace and Sabo agreed it was better to lay low for now. But they couldn't afford to buy bandages either. They had already spent the last of their money on Luffy's injury's. He wanted to curse at their situation, that damn agent that did this to them and at himself for being weak unable to protect his baby brother.

"S..Sabo." A weak voice cut his train of thought. Sabo looks down to see Luffy, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

Sabo's eyes soften. "I'm here Luffy." Sabo said.

"W..where's Ace?" Luffy asked. His voice hoarse and no ounce of the once loud and energy filled chatter could be detected.

Sabo flinches, trying not to let his voice crack. "Out. But he will be back soon." He said, failing to stop the shakiness and worry.

Sabo knew Luffy could feel his discomfort, the distress from his brother's voice made it obvious. He tried to smile but even just a little stretch makes him tired.

"Go fetch Ace. I know you're worried. I'll be fine." Sabo stared at him.

"I can't just leave you here." He argued. but he can't just win with Luffy's level of stubbornness. Breathing deeply, he picked up his top hat and metal pipe before covering Luffy with his coat. Sabo stared at Luffy "Bu..." Luffy only shook his head cutting him off. making Sabo sigh defeated.

"Take care, Sabo. I'll wait for you two here." Luffy said with a smile falling back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Caught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was proofread by the lovely, Royiah.

Sabo's hand rested on the wall of the cave looking back at his younger brother his eyebrows scrunched together, he did not want to leave Luffy by himself. He was worried for Ace but at the same time he was more worried for Luffy. Ace could fend for himself whilst Luffy couldn't, he was bed-ridden and fighting for his life. What if while he was gone, looking for Ace an agent from the World Government found him and killed him there and then?

He shut his eyes and shook the image out of his mind. No, that would be impossible. They'd hidden at the most secluded place of this island to recuperate and restock. They were laying low so that the villagers wouldn't suspect them. But with all the stealing they have done especially with the medicinal supplies, suspicion was rampant. Sabo took a deep breath and willed any negative thoughts away from his head. He would find Ace fast and go back to their hiding place to tend to Luffy again.

Sabo had been looking for almost half an hour and he was getting more frustrated and desperate as time passes. Where could Ace possibly go for him to take this long? Sabo couldn't afford to waste time, not with Luffy fighting for his life.

"Damn you, Ace. Where the hell are you?" Sabo questioned as he ran around the town, hiding away from the crowd. He got answer to his question when he heard two by passers talking.

"Hey, did you see that kid a while ago? He was being dragged away by two guys." Said the first one. Sabo's ear perked up. he walked quietly towards them to listen to their conversation.

"A kid? That one who arrived here few weeks ago?" the other man questioned,the first guy nodding. "You mean the one's from the Whitebeard Pirates?" He said. Sabo gasped at the information he and worry filled his body as he continued to listen to the two men.

"Right, that kid is insane. I'm telling you, I heard he actually fought with the two even though he was defeated easily." The first man informed with disbelief as his colleague shook his head at how stupid the kid, probably Ace was. Sabo didn't bother waiting for the two to finish their conversation, spinning on his heel he took off toward the docks. If the Whitebeards had taken Ace that is the most likely place they would have taken him.

Why now of all times did Ace pick such a formidable target like the Whitebeards? He was running in a panic, worried for his brother. When Sabo arrived at the harbor, he spotted the large whale-like ship, said to be the flag ship of the Whitebeards. It was big, probably the biggest ship he had ever seen since they had left Dawn Island.

Without a well thought out plan, Sabo decided to sneak inside. In the four years that they had been on the run Sabo had learned how to be quieter his movements stealthier better for sneaking around their unsuspecting victims. Stealing was the only way they could provide for themselves and Sabo had made sure to become the best he could at it

"Oh…? look at this, someone's trying to sneak onboard. Too bad you've been caught red handed." A masculine voice spoke behind Sabo,stopping himin his tracks. His blood running cold as he turnedtoward the saw a tall man with a full face of makeup and a slightly open fan on his lips. Sabo was sure the man was smirking at him behind it.

"Well, fuck." He muttered lowly.

* * *

If you said Marco was annoyed that would be an understatement. No, he was beyond annoyed. Reason? Well Thatch had not only let his guard down, he had also let some kid steal the money for the ship's food supply. Far too much money to just let it go. Marco groans as his brother apologized for the umpteenth time. Marco would have forgiven Thatch if he did not look so amused that someone had stolen his money and escaped him easily.

"Thatch, stop apologizing. You don't even mean any of it yoi." Marco said. Thatch only shrugged, chuckling.

"That kid was amazing actually. I didn't even notice his presence until he bumped into me." Thatch said.

"No, you just let your guard down yoi." Marco deadpanned, causing the pompadour man to pout and stop walking. Forcing Marco to stop turning toward his ship brother.

"Wait. That's the kid that stole the money from me." Thatch said pointing at a kid that was currently kneeling on the was peering into a small pouch eyes wide and mouth slack. Looking closer Marco could see the kid had dark black hair underneath an orange cowboy hat with a happy and frowny face pin on it. The boy was far too young to be stealing. He could pass fourteen to fifteen but Marco suspected the kid was younger. The kid let out a relieved sigh and a shaky laugh, the way his eyes shone at the money as if his life depended on hummed walking toward the kid, he wanted to know why. Maybe he can let the kid off easy. When the kid stood up suddenly his eye meeting Marco's. He attempted to run but Marco was faster he grabs the kid's arm.

"Where do you think you're going yoi?" Marco asked in slight amusement at the kid's glare and annoyed expression. Thatch's amused laugh in the background didn't help much. The kid turned to him and he was sure that whatever the kid was going to say died in his mouth when he saw Thatch staring at him.

"W-wha?" The kid stuttered as he tried to free his arm. But the blond pirate only tightened his grip. "Let me go." The kid growled. When Marco didn't let go, the kid's arm turned into flames, causing Marco to release the boy and Thatch to jump back in surprise. Well, a devil fruit user and a logia to boot, this kid was full of surprises. The kid using their shock to his advantage took his opportunity to run away. Marco whistles in amusement and following the kid, not bothering to use his devil fruit power. The kid looks back only for his eyes to widenwhen he saw Marco just a few meters away from him. The kid skids to a stop facing him. The kid raises his fists ready to fight Marco.

"If you don't want to leave me alone then I don't have a choice but to make you leave." The kid screamed, his shoulders bursting into flames. His fist shot forward letting loose acolumn of fire shooting towards Marco. "Hiken!" But the attack was futile in face of Marco's own devil fruit. Letting his blue flames out Marco absorbed the boy's flames.

When the kid saw that he was still standing his lips turned downward. He rushed Marco knowing now that his power is useless to him, using only the brute force of his dodges easily the kid's every kick and punch missing. Marco sighed tired of the boy's attempts, grabbed the kid, raising him by the collar of his shirtto eye level.

"Shit, let go of me. I won't give you the money. It's mine now!" The kid trashed in his hold. Marco only raised an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly it belonged to us first yoi." Marco said,his amusement clear. Thatch who had been watching on the sideline, walks toward at the kid, he laughed.

"Hey, Marco I like this kid! He has some guts for a shrimp like him." Thatch said. The kid's face burned a bright red, only making Thatch laugh more. Marco nodded agreeing, he liked the kid. The kid did have guts, not only stealing money frombig shot pirate's like themselves but also fighting caught Marco's attention most though is the flame in his eyes, it's like there's something that pushing him to become protect something or someone very important to him. He knew the kid would fit in with their little family on the Moby Dick.

"Don't call me shrimp you, old man!" The kid spat as he tried to kick the two of his legs were too short unable to reach them. It only made the two pirates laugh, well in Marco's case chuckle.

Marco, set the kid downgriping his arm in a firm knowing the kid was a logia user he used a little bit of armament haki, making sure the kid wouldn't escape him again. Nodding to Thatch they started walking back to the Moby Dick the kid being dragged as he struggled in Marco grip. The kid's trashing only became more violent as they came closer to the Moby Dick.

"Let me go you bastard! I'll kill you!" The kid screamed. He tried escaping by biting, tugging and scratching but none of them worked. When they arrived at the Moby Dick every one of his brothers turned to look at them. Their eyes filled with questions, probably wondering why he was dragging some nameless screaming kid onboard. Nobody dared to ask him, except for the twelfth division commander.

"Who's that Marco?" Haruta asked, staring at the growling kid. Not answering him Marco attempted to hand the kid to Haruta. The kid slipping from Haruta he immediately ran towards the exit. But Haruta is much faster than the boy given his experience.

"Take care of him while I talk to Oyaji about a possible recruit?" Marco asked. The crew became excited upon hearing of a possible new brother.

"I never agreed to any of this!" The kid growled, his power activating again. Forcing Haruta to back up letting go of the boy.

"No can do, kid. You're going to join us whether you like it or not." Haruta said. waving of his hand, a grin on his face when the initial shock at the kid's power wore off.

* * *

Ace could feel his flames burn brighter as his temper worsened. Those old men were crazy, not only did they kidnap him, but they have the nerve to try and recruit him! Ace groans, cursing his luck. If he just known beforehand that the man he decided to rob wasn't local here and a pirate, then he wouldn't have stolen from the man in the first place. To top it off the man is a member of Whitebeard Pirates as well, the crew of the strongest man alive. He really was fucked.

"Damn it! I don't have a time for this, I need to get back. Luffy needs this money." Ace muttered to himself, patting the bag of money inside his small bag. Fortunately for him the pirates didn't take it when they grabbed him.

When there's no eyes looking at him he silently stands up, tiptoeing towards the exit to escape. But before he could escape again a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Where are you going, brat?" A teenager older than him, wearing green clothes asked grinning. Ace scowled, rolling his shoulder, trying to force the hand on his shoulder grip on it was too tight however. The man didn't budge so Ace went to tackle the suddenly a rather masculine voice enters his hearing.

"I got hold of a rat." Ace's eyes widened at what he saw. The man was holding his brother, Sabo by the collar of his white dress shirt. Just like what had happened to him earlier with those bastard old men. Sabo was struggling in the man's hold trying to break free. It was then at that moment Ace snapped.


	3. Chapter 3 - Whatever It Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I already had this chapter earlier but I didn't have the time to post it as I went to the Handshake Event of MNL48 (An AKB48 sister group). Seriously, I haven't get over with that, I'm still giddy and excited. Like when they started performing, Sayaka (one of my oshimen) and my eyes met and she smiled at me. Oh my gosh! I'm melting and I can hear my heart go 'boom' and the song they were performing were Aitakatta, it added to the effect. And when they we're exiting the stage she high five my outstretched hand not once but multiple times while smiling with that very sweet smile of her. Then during the handshake, she really have a firm shake too bad I'm so nervous that I can't hold her hands that firmly and all I can do was smile widely like the idiot I am and told her good luck to the General Election. Have I mention that her smile are so sweet. I understand now the feeling of those people who's always saying that they will never wash their hand ever again after they got hold of their idol. I can still smell her perfume on my hand. Pfftt. I'm starting to sound like a pervert, sorry. I'm just happy. I even met my oshimen in Aidoru Sozai, Yanachii and got a photo opportunity with her. She's so sweet as well. The only regret I have though, is that I didn't got a chance to have a handshake opportunity with the Duran twins because when I got there the cue was cut off and time for the 2nd batch to prepare.
> 
> Fangirling aside. Here's the new chapter. I really want to thank Royiah for offering to proofread this fic. they really went their way to fix my bad grammar and spelling mistakes. They even made some suggestion to fill those plot holes that I tend to put due to my impulsiveness. They even fixed chapter 1 and chapter 2. Also credits to her for the brilliant chapter titles. Thank you very much!
> 
> Sorry for this long author's note. I really tried not to get talkative here but I'm just happy because SAYAKAAAAAA! Yahhhhh
> 
> Oh before I forgot, thanks for the hits and kudos.
> 
> Now Without Further Ado!
> 
> Edited: 04/25/18
> 
> I've re-uploaded this chapter due to some missing sentences or paragraphs. If you happen to find some that I overlooked please tell me so that I can edit it again. Thanks.

 

Sabo shouldn't be here. Sabo. Shouldn't. Be. Here. He was supposed to watch Luffy while Ace looked for a way to save their little brother. Ace blinked for a moment to make sure that he was not hallucinating but when he opened his eyes he could still see his brother being restrained was the last straw. He could feel his flames bubbling inside him as he screamed. Nobody would ever have the right to hold his brother or they will answer to his fire fist.

Rushing toward the tall man that was holding his brother. Ace growls, his body temperature rising as his flames curled around him. "Let go of my brother!" Dodging, the man let go of Sabo, Ace's burning fist flying past him.

"How dare you touch him!" Ace continued to jump at and punch the man, his fire burning the deck of the ship as the mans' fellow crewmates ran away from his fire. Other's putting out the mini fires ondeck. He could hear his brother calls for him, but Ace didn't respond as he continued to attack with his fire.

"Ace that's enough! We have to get away from here." Sabo screamed, snapping Ace from his attack, he was panting hard, his eyes still wide glaring at the crew of the Moby Dick. Right. They needed to get to Luffy and rush him to the underground doctor that they had spoken to. They shouldn't have wasting their time here, not when Luffy is injured unable to help himself. Ace breathes deeply trying to calm down as his thoughts wander to his baby brother.

"You're right. We shouldn't waste our time here." Ace said, releasing his fire. Before they could run a loud booming voice echoed throughout the deck. "What's happening here?"

The shadow of a big man loomed over them. Ace realizing that their chance of escaping together has were currently standing in front of the 'Strongest Man Alive'. Ace turned to Sabo his eyes boring into his brothers. He will not back down on this fight,not when their younger brother's life is on the line. He grabbed the money in his bag. Tossing it to Sabo his eyes drifting to giant man in front of them.

"Sabo take this." Ace said, unwilling to look at his brother.

* * *

Sabo froze recognizing the resolve in Ace's eyes. He had seen it many times since they had met. Ace was not going to back down without a fight, even though he knows he could die.

"No. we need to get out of here together. I'm not leaving you here alone." Sabo had to convince Ace to leave with him. "Luffy! Think about what Luffy would feel if he knew you got hurt or worse?" A low blow invoking Luffy's name, but even that didn't work.

* * *

Ace shook his head, if they left together there was no guarantee that they could both escape. If they were caught together who would take care of Luffy? Oh shit. Luffy was alone right now, no one was taking care of him. Luffy was vulnerable and he couldn't protect himself. He turned his glare to the pirates who had dragged him here. If anything happens to Luffy, he would murder them.

Ace had to convince Sabo to go back to Luffy. "Don't worry as soon as I am done here I will follow you." He said,not looking at Sabo, maintaining his glare. Ace knew that it was impossible, but he will never run away knowing he could protect his brothers by staying behind.

"Is that the brat you were talking about, Marco?" Whitebeard's said, His eyes falling on and Ace froze at the question and gaze directed at him. Ace couldn't move, something was keeping him from moving and holding him in his at Sabo his gut fell, Sabo was experiencing the same feeling as him.

"Yeah that's him Oyaji." Marco answered, watching the scene in front of him with an unreadable expression.

"Who's the other brat?" The giant mans' eyes now on Sabo. No, Ace wouldn't let that man hurt Sabo. Willing his body to move Ace slid in front of Sabo shielding him from the giant. Those actions earned a grin from the man clearly amused. Causing Ace's already fuming temper to flare.

"I caught him sneaking here, Oyaji." The tall man that had caught Sabo answered. The giant man nodded as he stared at the two.

"Let us go!" Sabo shouted from behind Ace.

"Gurararara. Why should I? The brat with you robs from us first and then you sneak onto our ship." Whitebeard asked. Ace flinched, knowing that it was his fault but didn't back down. If they didn't drag him here, then none of this would have happened.

"Shut up. You don't have the right to question us like that!" Ace screamed, readying himself to attack head on again.A gentle pat on his shoulder made him stop. He turned to look at Sabo to see his brother pleading with his eyes. He was planning something.

* * *

When Ace began to shift Sabo knew Ace was about to attack impulsively again. Sabo reached out to his brother gaining his attention. This is a battle that both knew they would 's why Sabo, the smartest brother out of the three, thought quickly. He couldn't leave Ace here Luffy would come looking for Ace, bedridden or not.

Sabo wouldn't let that won't let his brothers get hurt. They've been through too much already and he will make sure that they will survive this. They had promised their shitty gramps that they would fight for their lives. That's why Sabo will take this chance no matter how desperate and pathetic it is. With resolve and a plan on his mind he stepped out of Ace's protective shadow.

"Let me handle this." Sabo whispered to Ace. His brother lets him pass but he was still ready to attack any moment if they so much as touch a single hair of on his head. If what Sabo had heard about the Whitebeards are correct they might have a chance to save Luffy. He just needs to play this right so that they could earn the Captain's favor.

"Forgive us, Captain but we really need the money." Sabo said with a bow. He heard Ace gasp behind him, in shock at his actions. "Please let us go." Sabo was now kneeling on his hands and knees.

"Hey Sabo, stand up. You don't have to do this." Ace said as he places his hand on Sabo's shoulder to stand him up, but Sabo shrugged off his hand.

"I said let me handle this. Just trust me." Sabo whispered at Ace again, his mind made up.

* * *

Ace backed down. He saw the look in Sabo's eyes. It was full of desperation and just looking at their situation closer it hit him hard. There's no choice but to give up for now and let his brother handle this after all Sabo is the smart and reliable brother.

* * *

Whitebeard watched the two brats whispering to each other. He didn't expect the blond brat to kneel and beg, his speech spoke of the two-boy's desperation. He could see it in the eyes of both the blond and of the raven-haired brat. The mix of panic, dread, worry, desperation swirling together in their eyes convincing him. He turned his gaze to his oldest son and first mate. Marco was frowning at the two and could obviously see the brat's sincerity.

After a long silence he finally asked."Why?" The raven-haired brat turned his glare to the deck with a loud click of his tongue. While the blond brat's forehead hit the wooden deck.

"M..my younger brother needs it." The blond brat stuttered."We need the money for his operation. We can't afford to go to the hospital because of some circumstances that I can't tell you. So, we went to an underground doctor, but his fees are way too high for us to afford. That's why… that's why please let us go with the m..money." At the last word Whitebeard could see that the brat was the blond raised his head he was sobbing, tears and snot mixing. "Please… he's alone right now." The brat's sobbing continued.

"DAMN IT!" The pirates on board jumped in surprise when the other brat yelled. The actions from the two brothers were telling, he was sure they were not lying.

"Is that true?" Whitebeard asked first commander didn't answer, staring at the two brats with wide eye's roamed over to his fourth commander only to see him with the same expression.

Whitebeard was disappointed in his sons. This time Marco and Thatch had crossed the line, they should have asked the brat's motive before dragging them here. Yes, they are a pirate's and it is normal for them to do unlawful things, but they are not just any pirates. They are pirates that still value their morals.

"Izo." Whitebeard called his son. "Accompany these two children and look at their younger them if we can do something about it." he ordered. The sixteenth commander saluted and walked away, calling out orders to his division.

The two brats looked at him with confused eyes but the distrust it the raven-haired brat's eyes was clear. "You two as well, Marco. Thatch." His two commanders nodded at him their posture and guilty expressions telling him they knew how badly they had messed up.

Turning back to the boy's whitebeard speaks,"I want to apologize for my son's actions. I know they have crossed the line. That's why as an apology I will help you with your youngest brother." Whitebeard grin widens as their jaws drop.

The raven-haired brat's mouth snaps back, "How do we make sure that this is not a trap?" The fiery brat questioned. Whitebeard laughed loudly.

"I can assure you that it is not. Gurararara." The brat just clicked his tongue.

"We need to go. We've wasted too much time here." The raven-haired brat said, turning away to leave but stopped as he turned his head, looking at Whitebeard then at Marco and Thatch.

"Don't expect me to forgive or trust you. Especially, you two." The brat points at Marco and Thatch. "If anything happens to Luffy, I swear to god I will hunt you down even in your grave."

* * *

Sabo couldn't believe that his plan had worked but he can't let his guard down yet. Not until he was sure that Luffy will survive. They lead Izo the feminine guy that caught him,the two commanders that dragged Ace to their ship, a doctor and nurse, to their hide out. Surprisingly it was near the harbor. It was an abandoned warehouse that they found, luckily it was far away from the town.

Arriving at the entrance of their hide out, Sabo could tell that there was something wrong. Looking at Ace confirmed his thoughts, he rushed inside Ace not far behind. What they saw had them freeze in their place, their blood running cold and their worry increase.

"Luffy!" Both screamed as the two ran towards Luffy.


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to apologize for this late update. This shitty author got excited on her grad that she totally forgot what to write for this chapter. Sorry again. Anyways, I'll remind you all that whatever you will read here regarding medical explanation might be inaccurate. I did all the research but doesn't mean I get it right. I'm not a medical student after all. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. I appreciate it a lot. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was beta-ed by the lovely, Royiah. The title chapter was from her as well.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing so without further ado!

Marco was currently talking to his Oyaji about the kid that stole money from Thatch and their idea to recruit him when the Moby Dick shook violently. From his captain's room he could hear the shouting of his brothers coming from the deck. Tensing, Marco looked to his Oyaji seeing the concern for his children as they both stood to check on them. Marco stilled as he took in the deck, the wooden flooring held new scorch marks upon it. A few of his brothers are sporting new burns. The raven-haired kid panting heavily. Marco noted that the raven-haired kid was glancing at the other kid with worry, urgency and desperation. Another young blond-haired boy wearing a top hat and what looked like noble clothing behind the raven, his eyes blown wide looking toward himself and Oyaji then back to the raven in the middle of it all.

 

Turning to his brother Izo, Marco's eyebrow raise in question but didn't get an answer as Oyaji's booming voice reverberated throughout the Moby Dick.

 

"What's happening here?" Oyaji asked. The two boys flinching before looking at Oyaji with more attention. The bag of money being tossed and the expression of the raven he dragged here Marco could see he was trying to get the blond to escape first but the blond was refusing. 'Who was that kid, anyways? I don't remember seeing him from here earlier.' Marco asked himself. The glare from the raven was sharper now than before but behind that glare Marco could see the panic and worry. He couldn't blame the kid though, he was currently face to face with the 'Strongest Man Alive' and one of the Yonko of the sea, Whitebeard. Just the name of his father brings fear to anyone let alone being in his presence.

 

"Is that the kid you were talking about, Marco?" Marco looks up at Whitebeard just to see him, staring at the raven-haired kid with scrutinizing eyes. He could feel the slight amount of Haki coming from his father, probably testing the kid's willpower.

 

"Yeah, Oyaji." Marco answered calmly before turning his gaze to kids.

 

"Who's the other brat?" Oyaji asked. His father's eyes assessing the blond kid, the raven had moved his body to shield the blond one which earned an amused look from his father and of course from him. Both the kids can even move under his father's Haki. Marco couldn't count how many times he watched pirates that always challenged them cower at this level of Haki his father released but these two didn't even flinch nor show any fear. It just proved how strong willed these two are and he couldn't help but wonder what these two had faced to become fearless at such an age.

 

"I caught him sneaking here, Oyaji." Izo answered. His father hummed thoughtfully as he stared at the two. It looks like that Whitebeard had taken a liking at the two. Marco glanced toward Thatch sharing their smug faces and pride in finding new recruits.

 

The two we're so engrossed in their silent conversation that they hadn't noticed that the blond kid had stepped out and started talking to his father. Only snapping back when the thumping of the blonds knees hitting the deck on his hands desperately pleading with Oyaji. The raven behind him tried to make him stop but the blond kid just shrugged his hand off and continued his plea.

 

They're conversing like their life depends on it, it's not but they don't know that. What he heard next however makes his blood run cold and guilt suddenly weigh upon him, crushing his unfounded pride in taking the raven to begin with.

 

"M..my younger brother needs it." The blond kid had stuttered. At the mention of a brother, Marco flinched. Damn. He did something terrible. That's why the raven was adamant to escape from them. He understood now the desperation he saw from them. Why did he not notice that there was something wrong? He was so excited to have another brother that he blinded himself to the consequence of his actions. His guilt intensified when he heard the blond kid sobbing violently and mention that his brother was alone right now. All the pirates on deck jumping surprised as the raven screamed in frustration.

 

When Oyaji asked him if what they had said was true, he couldn't look his father in the eyes. His eyes were glued on the two kids his guilt and shame obvious. He could feel the disappointment radiating from his father Whitebeard. He was the first mate of the Whitebeard Pirates, the eldest son for fuck's sake and yet he let his selfishness and pride get a hold of him. Damn it.

 

Silence. No one was speaking as his father studied the two kids, the raven glaring at the floor as he tried to stop the tears prickling in his eyes and the blond sobbing on his knees. It only broke when his father called out ordering the 16th Division Commander, himself and Thatch to accompany the two kids to their younger brother. Marco knows the only reason they are being sent is because they started this mess. Marco's shame doubled as their father apologized on both his and Thatch's behalf.

 

"How do we make sure that this is not a trap?" The raven asked with eyes full of distrust. Oyaji only let out a booming laugh as he stared at the glaring kid, Whitebeard assuring the raven of his word. The boy only answering with a click of a tongue.

 

"We need to go. We've wasted too much time here." The kid said as he helped his brother stand. Stopping, the raven turned his gaze landing on himself, Thatch and Oyaji with eyes full of hatred and distrust. Pointing at them and with the coldest voice he ever heard from a kid his age, Marco couldn't stop a shiver raking down his body. "If anything happens to Luffy, I swear to god I will hunt you down even in your grave."

 

* * *

 

 

The walk toward the two kid's place was silent. Nobody dared to talk even Thatch who's usually a chatter box was uncharacteristically quiet. Nor did the two brothers speak, they merely strode down the road quietly setting the fast pace. The air was tense as if something bad was coming and Izo couldn't stop feeling uncomfortable. He turned to look at Marco, but the blond man was quiet as well lost in his thought's. Izo's can't help but remember what had happened. When he saw a kid sneaking on their ship, he had thought that the kid was probably trying steal something or prove himself brave to his group of friends, it already happened more than once. But when he saw Marco dragging a brat with them as well, that's when shit hit the fan. As soon as the raven brat caught sight the blond brat he was dragging, he literally burst into fire. The brat then began attacking indiscriminately, good thing that no one was hurt badly.

 

Only just noticing Izo realized they were already at the two brat's place. He scanned the surrounding with his eyes, noting that it was an abandoned warehouse. 'They are probably homeless or maybe they are not really from here.' Izo thought as he looked at the two brats their eyes blown wide and skin as white as a sheet and then running off yelling "Luffy!" as they entered their apparent home. Izo frowned at their sudden actions speeding up he walks through the entrance, following their line of sight Izo gasped in horror.

 

The boys were at their brother's side hovering and moving around panicking. The younger brother was pale, his skin wet with sweat and Izo couldn't have foreseen how severe the situation truly is. The younger boy was twitching violently, the coat covering him in a tangled mess. He didn't need to command the doctor and nurses with them as they immediately went to work. Izo turned to his brothers just to see them stare in horror at the younger brat in his makeshift bed. Izo could tell they were blaming themselves just by looking at their faces but there's no time to waste. Izo patting both on their shoulders. He whispered. "Think of that later. We should calm those two brothers down or else our brother and sisters can't do their work." Just as he was finishing Izo and his brother's attention snapped back to boys as the raven screamed leaping at the doctor and nurse trying to help the younger boy

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving at their hiding place Ace couldn't shake off his uneasiness. He sped up walking to the entrance of their hideout Sabo beside him. Despite being made of fire Ace knows his body had turned to ice. His little brother Luffy is shaking and twitching violently on his makeshift bed. Both he and Sabo rush to his side, hovering over his younger brother. Ace wants to take Luffy's pain away, make him better and grasp Luffy's hand in his but what if he makes it worse?

 

Still frozen unable to move Ace snaps when he see's the doctor in the white coat go to touch Luffy as the nurse tried to pull Sabo and Ace away. He wouldn't let that man hurt Luffy while he was too weak to defend himself! He wouldn't allow their filthy hands to touch his precious brother, over his dead body. Ace tried to resist them, but his Fire refused to come to him. He quickly resorted to his brute strength, Ace went to punch the face of the nurse but is stopped by arms pulling him backwards.

 

"Let go of me. Don't touch Luffy." Ace screamed, trying to shrug off the arms that were trying separate him from his little brother.

 

"..ce. ACE!" Ace stiffened as a stinging pain shoots through his cheek. He turned to his brother Sabo his glare set in that disappointment and stern look that Ace knows means he's messed up badly. Ace ducked his head in shame, it was Sabo who had been holding him back from Luffy, the doctor and nurse.

 

"Are you calm now?" Sabo asked quietly. Ace look up at Sabo for a moment before letting out a chocked sob as the realization hit him.

 

"Sa..bo, Luffy.. is.. It's m..my" Ace stuttered but before he could finish Sabo cut him off.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Luffy will be fine. The doctor and nurses are doing their best to save Luffy so stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault." Sabo said. Sabo already knew that Ace was blaming himself for what happened to Luffy, he feels the same way but that doesn't help their situation if they start blaming themselves. Luffy needs them to be strong and Ace needs Sabo to keep his temper from controlling him.

 

Sabo knows he must keep it together as breaking down is not an option. No matter how strong Ace may think he is Sabo knows that when it comes to controlling his emotions Ace is the worst of the three at doing so. That's why Sabo is there to remind him to cool off and think.

 

It was Luffy who usually reassured them, their light, their hope, their anchor but now he was fighting for his life unable to do a thing let alone snap his older brothers out of one of their moods. Sabo will temporarily take his place even though he is at the point of crumbling 's Sabo's turn to reassure Ace.

 

He pulls Ace toward him into a hug watching frown on his face as the nurse and doctor check up on their little brother. Sabo could feel Ace tremble his hand griping the back of his dress shirt, a choked sob coming from Ace's lips. Sabo wraps his arms around Ace to comfort him, deep inside Sabo knew his gesture towards Ace was his way of not just breaking down alongside his brother.

 

After what felt like an hour Luffy appeared to stop twitching, Sabo couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. "What happened to Luffy?" Sabo asked. Ace who was still in his arms jolted letting go of Sabo to stand beside him still holding onto his hand. Sabo was sure Ace was listening just as intently as he was to them.

 

The nurse looks toward him and spoke. "He went into seizure because of his high fever. when we checked him, we found the bullet wound on his chest. It is likely the cause of his fever as it was already infected." The nurse explained with a gentle voice. Sabo could only stare at the nurse as he felt Ace tighten his hold on his hand, his brothers head hanging staring at the floor. The nurse continued speaking. "Doctor Jodie said that we need to treat your little brother's wound as soon as possible. We need to move him from here to the Moby Dick's infirmary as the equipment needed for the operation are there. Commander Marco has already called in advance to prepare the infirmary. The only thing left to do is ask the both of you permission to transport your brother there." Sabo only stared at the nurse skeptically, thinking of every possibility that may happen if he agreed to it. Sure, it was Sabo who asked for their help. He wanted to agree with the nurse, but Sabo knew Ace didn't trust them completely. Sabo doesn't want to decide on his own ignoring Ace's opinion. It was already an unspoken rule among the brothers to plan and act based on what he and Ace agreed to, and Sabo will always respect that rule just as Ace does.

 

"Sabo, I'm giving my permission." He heard Ace murmur, Sabo almost sighed in relief. He patted Ace's back gently before nodding at the nurse who was patiently waiting for his answer.

 

Sabo and Ace both bow speaking in tandem. "Permission granted. Please save our little brother." The nurse gives them a warm smile. "We will, don't worry." She said, turning around to tell the others that they have permission. Without wasting time, the two commanders help lifting Luffy and place him on the stretcher they had brought with them. Carrying it as the other commander, Izo, the one who had captured him earlier, walks toward them.

 

"We are ready to go." The crossdresser told them. Ace lifted his head from the floor looking at Sabo briefly his hand still holding his brother's, Ace stares at the man in front them, looking away he whispers under his breath before heading toward Luffy and the other's direction, leaving the pirate stunned.

 

"Thanks."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the Moby Dick much faster than it had taken them to lead the Whitebeards to Luffy. Luffy was moved into the infirmary the moment they arrive. The eyes of the Pirates follow them, murmurs echoing throughout the large ship some gasping when they see Luffy. But the two brothers don't pay them attention as they follow Luffy into the ship.

 

When they arrived at the infirmary the nurse stops them from entering. "You can't go inside. Stay here." Ace was ready to protest because he wasn't just going to leave Luffy alone with them. He does not trust them completely yet but the squeeze on his hand stopped him. He looks to Sabo with a frown.

 

"We better listen to them, Ace. They know what they're doing." Sabo said to his short-tempered brother. Ace let out a defeated breath as he slumped beside Sabo, hands still holding the other. He will let it go for now and think about saving Luffy later if it came to that.

 

"You're right. Sorry."

 

"That's good. Like I said from earlier, don't worry. We will save your little brother." The nurse said, smiling. "I'm Christine. You can call me Chris." The nurse introduced herself. Waiting for them to answer in turn. Sabo sighed, answering for both of them when Ace refused to talk.

 

"I'm Sabo and this is Ace and our little brother's name is Luffy." Sabo replied, pointing at Ace including Luffy. Chris nodded.

 

"Okay, Sabo-kun, Ace-kun. I will tell you Luffy-kun's condition as soon as I can." And with that Chris re-entered the infirmary. A few seconds later the three commanders exit the infirmary walking toward the two.

 

"Can you tell us what happened to your little brother to be in that state, yoi?" The blond commander inquired with a somewhat bored tone. Sabo heard Ace click his tongue before whipping his head at the blond man but before he could growl his retort there was a shout from the deck.

 

"There's a Marine ship approaching the Island!"

 


	5. Chapter 5 - The Grandfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm back. Sorry it took me long to update. Something happened. LMAO.
> 
> So to start, thank you everyone for taking your time reading this fic of mine and without further ado!!!
> 
> I own nothing also big thanks to Royiah for correcting my grammar mistakes and for the chapter title.
> 
> Please read the author's note at the end. It's kind of related to this story.

 

**“** There’s a marine ship approaching the island!” The words echoed throughout the Moby Dick. Ace’s angry words lost in his mouth as he whipped his head towards Sabo, his eyes wide with fear that they might have been found. His worry for his little brother skyrocketing for escaping would be futile. Luffy unable to defend himself as he underwent an operation, the helplessness that Ace had felt ever since Luffy was shot weighed heavier by the minute.

“Stay here.” The blond commander commanded, that Ace and Sabo would stay behind to guard their younger brother went unsaid; their first priority was Luffy after all. “Thatch come with me and Izo stay here and look after them.” The two commanders saluted before Thatch, the one who had brown hair with weird pompadour hairstyle, left together with the blond commander.Leaving Izo, the crossdresser commander with them.

* * *

 

 

As soon as Marco and Thatch went away to check the situation the tense atmosphere from earlier had worsened. Izo observed the two silent brothers with his keen eyes and noticed the worried glances being traded, going from the door leading up the deck to the door of the infirmary as if worried that the Marines will barge in and attack from nowhere. Impossible, but Izo understood that the boys were still unsure of their safety spoke up to reassure the two kids.

“Don’t worry as long as you are under the flag of the Whitebeard pirate’s nothing will happen to you and to your brother.” Izo said with a smile, frowning when Izo noticed the two were completely engrossed in their conversation. Izo sighed but still stood guard in his place. This is boring. Why was he left doing babysitting duty with these two kids while the others were probably having far more fun with the marines above. It was unfair! He wanted to have fun as well… And seems like his wish had come true when a loud crash from the door reached his ears and the loud, disbelieving shout of the two boys beside him.

* * *

 

Marco was waiting for the raven haired kid to answer his question when the loud bellow from above echoed into the infirmary.

“There’s a marine ship approaching the island!” Marco cursed inwardly when he heard that. Why do the marines always have a bad timing? They can’t afford to fight, they have a patient that was in critical condition for fuck’s sake.

“Stay here.” He commanded the two kids but based on their reaction and the way they stood on guard Marco was sure it went without saying that the two would stay behind to protect their brother.  “Thatch come with me. Izo stay here and look after them.” After giving the command Marco and Thatch immediately headedfor the deck to check on the situation.

 

“What is the situation?” Marco asked, not waiting long when a member of his division running toward him the moment he saw his commander.

 

“It was Garp’s ship.” Marco let out a loud curse at that. Why of all people to suddenly appear on this island, only known to few, was Garp. A Vice Admiral. They really had a run of bad luck today. “In a few minutes his ship will be docked at the harbour.” Marco’s fellow crewmate continued, Marco nodded.

“Ready the ship for sailing, we will avoid fighting him as much as possible but prepare for attack just in case.” Marco commanded, earning him a shout of “Aye, sir.”

But before they could attempt to sail away, Garp had already reached them boarding the Moby Dick.

“Get out of the way, Phoenix.” Garp growled without looking at him; his sight upon the piece of paper in his hand, burning slightly. A vivre card Marco noted.

“Why should I?” Marco taunted, not caring for the demands of the Admiral.

“Move or I will make you regret blocking my way.” Garp threatened, his eyes were shadowed, still on the burning vivre card. Marco was annoyed at the old marine, first he trespassed on their ship like he owned it and now he’s threatening him.

“Marco.” His father called him. Marco turned to his father as he motioned with his head, he stared at his father for a moment, asking if it’s really alright. Marco sighed when his father nodded in approval. Marco moved out the way but not without giving Garp a sharp glare implying without words,

 

‘Do something funny and you’re dead.’ The old man chuckled sarcastically, as he follows the movement of the vivre card. Forcing Marco to summon a great amount of self-control and not just attack the annoying old man grating on his skin. Marco, after calming his annoyance, was curious of the vivre card. It was said that the vivre card was able to determine the location of the owner of said paper.It is also referred as the ‘paper of life’. Marco also noticed the underlying worry and stress on the Admiral’s face as he focused on the burning paper in his hand. It must mean that someone he knew was on the verge of dying and Marco wondered why it was pointing in their direction .Clicking in his mind but a moment later Marco denies the thought but before he could think of any rationale to support his denial a crash and a loud shout of, “Jiji/Garp-san!” Was heard below.

 

* * *

 

“Jiji/Garp-san!” Sabo and Ace shouted simultaneously, making said person to look up from the vivre card and to them. Garp’s face morphed into shocked disbelief as he saw his two older grandchildren.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing here?”  One of Whitebeard’s commanders asked him.Watching Garp cautiously, his hand reaching for a weapon inside his kimono. He didn’t get to answer him though as his two grandchildren launched themselves at him, tackling him in a hug. Garp was surprised for a moment but recovering quickly when he saw the boys current state, suddenly feeling guilty Garp asked gently.

“Sabo, Ace what happened to the both of you?” He could see how much they had changed and not for the better. Before they left Dawn Island they were healthy but looking at them now Garp could see they’ve lost too much weight and the look in their eyes hardened by the harsh time spent running away from the World Government. Garp couldn’t help but blame himself as he questioned his decisions, What if he hadn’t failed to hide them away until they were ready to sail on their own? What if the Government hadn’t found out their heritage? And Garp couldn’t help but feel helpless yet again just as before when he tried to hide his grandsons on another island far from the Government’s eyes. Garp faced his grandsons his guilt eating away at him, they are quiet for a while as the boys stared at him with relief and dare he say in shame.

“I’m sorry. I failed to protect Luffy.” Ace started, Garp frowned. “Because of me he might be dying! I’m sorry Jiji. I broke my promise. I really am a failure that shouldn’t have been born.” Ace’s voice teetered off without any emotion as he finished. Garp could tell that Ace was already drained, physically, emotionally and mentally.

“A..ace.” Sabo said quietly looking at the raven-haired teen, his eyes holding the same guilty look.

“Idiot.” The raspy loud voice of Garp made Ace and Sabo flinch as they know what will happen next. Garp raised both of his fists. The brothers closing their eyes waiting for the incoming ‘Fist of Love’ however when no pain came the two opened their one eyes one by one only to see Garp’s eye melt into a gentle look.They gasped as Garp ruffled their hair.

“Don’t blame yourself for what happened, Ace. None of this is your fault.” Garp said. He then turned to Sabo. “You too Sabo, wipe that look off your face. I didn’t train you personally to be this weak-minded.”

“Luffy was hurt because of me! He took the bullet that was meant for me! He’s been bedridden for a week. It should be me in there not Luffy! It’s supposed to be my job to protect my brothers but instead Luffy protected me. I’m a failure of a brother, why can’t you understand that, kuso-Jiji!” Ace’s voice cracking in the end, Ace bit his lip to stop them from quivering. Garp sighed.

“Ace listen to me. What do you think Luffy will think if he heard you talking like that? Do you think he will be happy if you disregard his intention? The older brother doesn’t always need to protect the younger. The younger brother will also want to protect their older brother, especially if the older sibling just so happens to be stubborn.” Garp explained with a knowing smile. Sabo let out a small snort, Ace glaring slightly at him. It’s not hard to guess what happened as Ace sometimes acted like his father, disregarding his life to protect what’s important to him.

“Am I right, no?” Garp said with a chuckle, Sabo laughing in full as Ace flushed a deep red, tackling the laughing Sabo to the ground. Garp smiled inwardly as he watched his grandsons wrestle on the floor, at least he doesn’t need to worry about those two for now, they are fine and more importantly safe. Turning in the direction of where the vivre card pointed Garp frowned in worry.

“Please be strong, Luffy.”  Garp murmured.

 

* * *

 

 

Izo could only watch the scene playing out in front of him, he had no idea what was happening. Garp and those kids knew each other? What was even more shocking is that they were related? The way they interacted with each other with that kind of familial aura. Izo didn’t think that Garp could be capable of looking  gentle as this. It was really shocking, so much so his observing of the three kept Izo from noticing Marco and Thatch already besides him.

“Who would have thought that we would see that crazy admiral with that look, yoi.” Marco said in his usual bored tone. Izo nodded his agreement and turned to Marco.

“Yes, it’s truly shocking.” He said. The three winced when they heard what the raven-haired kid had said.

“I’m sorry. I failed to protect Luffy.Because of me he might be dying! I’m sorry Jiji. I broke my promise. I really am a failure that shouldn’t have been born.” The tone that was used in those last words so full of helplessness and no trace of emotion, something that didn’t seem right for a child his age. No kid should be sound like that, as if they were tired of everything and almost on the verge of giving up.The last sentence bothered Izo the most though. ‘Why did the boy believe he shouldn’t have been born?’ Even the sound coming out from the blond kid was the same as his brother’s.

As the minutes passed Izo observing the two brothers, he only grew more curious of what those brothers had endured in their short life. From the way they acted it would seem as if they had been forced to grow up to protect each other and now that their youngest was hurt you could clearly see the inner blame in their eyes. Izo was itching to hug the two and reassure them that nothing was their fault but it may only cause the two kids to retaliate violently.They were practically strangers and the two still don’t trust them. Only making Izo more determined to work hard to earn their trust.

Garp soon came to calm the two down with an underlying tone in his voice and by the sound of it this was not the first time they had discussed the topic. The blond kid snorted while the raven glared at his brother Garp chuckling meanwhile. Confirming the truth when the blond kid laughed full heartedly, Garp laughing loudly as well only for the raven to tackle the blond one to the ground. The two brothers wrestling on the ground like nothing serious had happened melted Izo’s heart. He could clearly see how close the two were and he could already imagine what they’d be like if the little one in the infirmary were to join the wrestling pile. The thought of the young raven that was fighting for his life saddened Izo.

“So.” Marco suddenly voiced, catching the attention of the two kids and Garp. Breaking Izo from his train of thoughts. “Continuing our conversation from earlier. What happened to your little brother, yoi?”

 

* * *

 

 

Upon hearing Marco’s question, Garp’s full attention turned to his grandchildren. The only thing Garp could think about after he saw Luffy’s vivre card burning was if his grandchildren were okay.It had flown out of his mind exactly how this all had happened. Even the fact that the vivre card was pointing in the direction of the Whitebeard’s. Well at least they met someone they could trust pirate or not. Garp turned to his grandchildren curious only to see them with their heads hanging in shame.

“Well?” Garp prompted when neither of the two came forward to talk. Sabo started to open his mouth to speak but Ace covered it with his hand earning him a questioning look from Sabo.

“I’ll explain since it was my fault.” Sabo made to protest but with one look from Ace, Sabo gave up. Sabo removed Ace’s hand from his mouth but didn’t let go of it. Earning a raised eyebrow from Garp. As far as he knows these two aren’t the type to have their personal space being invaded especially Ace. Even a slight touch or a light tap it would earn one a hiss from the freckled teen. Seeing how their hands were like glued to each other, he could see how they had become closer to each other.

“It was when we are at this small island trying to lay low.” Ace started. Garp’s eyes snapped from their linked hands to Ace, listening to his grandson. The three Whitebeard commanders also made a slight adjustment moving closer from their place by the door to hear Ace clearly. “We didn’t know that we had been followed by Cipher Pol.” At the mention of the trained agent of the World Government, Garp could hear multiple intakes of breath from the other listeners. “It happened too fast. We were suddenly surrounded, with all the possible escape routes blocked so I did the first thing that came to my mind.”

“And that is to let your brothers run trying to face Cipher Pol alone.” Garp finished.

Ace bit his lower lips, trying to hold the tears that threatened to escape from his eyes. Just remembering it had all the mixed feelings from when it had happened resurfacing again. His recklessness had caused them to be in this situation. If he had just listened to Sabo instead of ignoring him. Speaking of Sabo, his blond brother was squeezing his hand in comfort and for support. Ace took a deep breath before continuing.

“But Luffy refused to go without me. He refused to escape if we were not together. Even Sabo didn’t like my idea. We started fighting each other, completely forgetting our surrounding’s and one of the agents took that opportunity. I don’t know how but Luffy reacted to it first. He was aiming for me but Luffy shielded me with his own body.” Ace’s voice started to crack unable to stop the tears. He could hear a soft ‘Ace’ from Sabo. Ace knew Sabo would continue if he asked but Ace shook his head, refusing the offer from his brother. It was his duty after all as a big brother and itwas his duty to report his failure to their grandfather. “The bullet was made from Kairouseki that’s why it hurt Luffy’s body.From there on I don’t know what happen next. Sabo said that I snapped and burned everything except for Luffy and Sabo.Something about my fire knowing who the enemy is or not. Sabo’s the one who removed the bullet from Luffy since he had read a book on wounds but it’s still not enough some shards are still stuck and too dangerous for us to remove.”

 

“We did everything we could to save him, we decided to keep sailing even though it’s dangerous.We wanted to find a doctor that was willing to help us. But from that small island it already took us too long to arrive here and Luffy already had a high fever. It would have been too late if not for the Whitebeard Pirates. They helped us despite what we did.” Ace finished.

 Garp could only stare. “Is that so.” Garp said, nodding his head. The two brothers were quiet again as Sabo buried Ace’s head at the crook of his shoulder. “I need to speak with Whitebeard.” Garp announced as he turned to the three commanders who were quiet after hearing the boy’s tale. Marco nodded.

“I’ll lead the way, I need to speak with Oyaji as well, yoi.” Marco said, leading Garp to Whitebeard, leaving the two brothers and the two commanders in the waiting area of the infirmary.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Have you all still remembered what I wrote in my first author’s note here? Yep, that I will gonna do some boy’s love development here. Well, I don’t know if you noticed but I already started making some development here and there (It’s Ace/Sabo if no one noticed). I know by doing that I may lose some readers because it’s not everyone’s cup of tea but I already decided it ever since I came up with this plot so I understand if some of you will drop it. I just wanted to say to those who will decided to drop this is, thank you for taking your time reading this I really appreciate all of it and to those who will remain thank you for understanding and enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Now that we’re here as well I’ll gonna inform you all that it may took me time again to update some real life responsibilities catching up to me. Please bear with me. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: if you just like you can follow me on twitter, okay~ my username is @nachuu558
> 
>  
> 
> See you next update~


	6. Chapter 6 - Garp's Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> A/N: Uhhhhh… I’m very sorry for the late update. I finally got a work (yaaaay!) and I have a massive writer’s block.
> 
> About the note last chapter, Thank you very much for those who still remained despite the possible bl pairing that will happen here.
> 
> Annnnddd  let’s all thanks Royiah for proofreading this fic. Without her you all are suffering to my grammar mistakes. So thank her as well :)
> 
>  To those who leave comment, kudos and subscribed it. Thank you as well I might not reply to those but I had read it many times. //cries
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

 

 

Hours had passed since Garp and Marco left to talk with Whitebeard, worrying the two brothers as Luffy was still inside the operating room. Ace’s patience thinning, no matter how many times he has been reprimanded that nothing was his fault he still can’t help but think otherwise. He knew the feeling wouldn’t completely go away until he was sure that Luffy is okay, alive and kicking.

Ace clutched Luffy’s straw-hat to his chest, Sabo had grabbed it along with their other belongings before they took Luffy to Whitebeard’s ship. The clicking of the door and hinges sounded throughout the silent room, Ace and Sabo spot Chris walking out of the operating room. She has shoulder-length raven hair, copper-red colored eyes complementing her pale complexion, and resting atop her small button nose was thin-rimmed glasses.

They rush to Chris intent clear on their faces. “How’s Luffy?” Sabo and Ace asked in unison. Chris gave them a small smile nodding.

“He’s out of danger. We removed the bullet shard from his body successfully, stabilizing him” The two brothers let out a huge breath of relief, the weight on their shoulders lifting at the news of Luffy’s health.

“Can we see him now?” Sabo asked hopefully.

“Usually we don’t let any visitors in just after we finish an operation as the patient needs to rest but I know how worried you two are about your little brother, so I’ll make an exception.” Chris’ eyes soften seeing the happy relief on the two boys faces. “But you two will bathe yourselves first or I won’t let you enter the infirmary. I won’t have your bother getting any sicker because we let you two fell ill as well.” Chris scolded them.

Sabo and Ace stiffen looking at each other. The two almost laugh when they see each other, Ace’s dried tear streaks on his face, hair tousled in every direction andtheir clothes were covered in dirt.But what Sabo noticed about his brother is how his expression brightens, the shadow of guilt may not be completely gone but had lessened. It was a relief to Sabo knowing his brothers are going to be fine. Sabo smiled at the thought of them being safe if only temporary, a small piece of the burden being lifted off his shoulder’s. He just hoped that it could last until they were healed completely.

 

* * *

 

Whitebeard and Garp were staring intently at each other whilst Marco carefully observed the two, waiting for who would speak first.

“Newgate.” Garp broke the silence. He turned to Marco for a moment before looking back at Whitebeard again. Whitebeard clearly get the message.

“Marco, leave us.” Marco opened his mouth to object, but Whitebeard shook his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Whitebeard reassured. Marco let out a small sigh and turned to Garp glaring.

“Do something funny and you’re done for.” Marco threatened before leaving. Garp shrugged, not caring at all about the threat. Even if he could understand why Marco was hostile with him. He was a marine who trespassed on their ship and now he was talking to their captain without anyone to back him up. It doesn’t matter how they felt, Garp was here to speak about something important with Newgate. He knows that Marco was the most trusted of Newgate’s crew but Garp couldn’t afford to be careless. It already happened once, and it cost him the futures of his precious grandchildren, he wouldn’t allow it to happen a second time.

“What did you want to talk about?” Whitebeard said.

“I won’t beat around the bush.”  Garp started, crossing his arms around his chest. “What are you planning to do with my Grandchildren?”  Whitebeard shrugged in response.

“To make them my sons, of course.” Garp raised his eyebrow staring Whitebeard directly in the eyes.

“Are you really sure about that?” Garp nearly whispered.

“What are you implying Garp?” Whitebeard said.

“Sheltering those three may lead you to your doom.” The marine answered, his eyes narrowing as he stared Whitebeard’s down without blinking.

“Are you trying to say that I cannot protect my family?” Whitebeard growled at the old Marine.

Garp didn’t move. He just stood there, not breaking eye contact with Whitebeard.

“No. I’m warning you about the danger those three might bring you. I know you’re strong but are you strong enough to face the world?” The old marine said the same seriousness in his voice but at his next words his tone changed lowering, grave and hopeless. “Those boys’ enemy is the world itself. The blood running in their veins; no matter where they run, where they hide, it is impossible to escape their enemies’ for long. I tried once but I failed, and it led them to this.” Garp finished, his hand messaging his temple. The pirate captain is silent for but a moment before bellowing his laughter.

“Gurarara! Better not underestimate me, Garp. Facing the world is nothing if it means protecting my sons.” Whitebeard declared. “And besides I’m not the only one who’s taken a liking to them.”

Garp laughed in mixed amusement and relief. “Bwahaha. That’s good to hear.”

 

* * *

 

After bathing up and changing their clothes, with the help of Izo. The two ran back to the infirmary not wasting any time. Chris, after deeming them clean by the medical bay standard’s, escorted them where Luffy was resting.

Upon seeing Luffy laying on the med bay’s bed sleeping peacefully as if nothing happened, the two immediately rushed to their brother’s side. Clutching Luffy’s hand in each of theirs.

“Luffy...” Ace whispered staring at his little brother’s face, no longer pale and Luffy’s breathing was not ragged anymore. The ‘beep’ from the machine where Luffy is connected is constant and regular showing that he’s fine. He squeezed Luffy’s hand to make sure that it was real, that Luffy was here and alive. “Thank Kami, you’re alive. You’re going to be fine now.”

“Garp-san!” He heard Sabo say. Ace wipes the tears that well up in his eyes, turning his head to his Grandfather.

“Jiji.” Ace muttered. The only acknowledgement they got is a grunt from their Grandfather. The three remain silent, the only sound in the room is from the machines Luffy is connected to and the nurses working not too far from his bed. Ace went back to staring at Luffy, occasionally squeezing his little brother’s rubbery hand relieved it was once again made of rubber, the kairouseki bullet that was stuck in his brother’s chest had nullified his brother’s ability making him vulnerable like a normal person until now.

“Hey. Garp-san.” It was Sabo who broke the silence, Garp grunting in response indicating that he was listening. “I was wondering how you found us?” He asked. Garp fished something out of his pocket, showing it to his grandkids.

“This.” The two looked at him with confusion as he started to explain. “This paper is called a vivre card. Because of this I immediately know Luffy’s condition and location.”

“But, how?  It looks like a normal piece paper to me.” Sabo frowned, looking closely at the paper being held in between Garp’s fingers.

“This is no ordinary paper, brat. It’s called the paper of life for a reason. Look.” Garp placed the paper on his palm. The two brothers watch it amused as the paper moves on Garp’s palm pointing towards Luffy’s direction. “This paper points in the direction of the other piece.” With that said, Garp picked up Luffy’s straw-hat, Ace had placed it on top of Luffy earlier and fished out the tiny piece of paper from behind the ribbon showing it to Ace and Sabo. “I hid it in Luffy’s straw-hat just in case something bad may happen. And I was right with my decision.” After explaining he put the tiny piece of paper back in Luffy’s straw-hat. “When this vivre card started to burn I got worried since it represents the life force of the owners.” Garp got quiet for a moment before continuing with a strained, strangled voice. “I’m so glad you three are alright. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Ace and Sabo stare at their Grandfather, there were times that he was so hard and strict with them during their training to the point it became more abusive than not. At first, they thought it was for them to become a strong marine’s like Garp kept proclaiming. But now they realize it was for them, so that they could protect themselves when their Grandfather was not with them.

“Stupid Jiji.” Ace said without the usual heat in his tone. “We know that you can’t always be here to protect us. It’s not your fault we are in this situation. So, don’t go apologizing to us. We don’t need you to protect us anymore.That’s why we are training to become strong!”

“That’s right, Garp-san. Don’t worry, we’re going to get stronger so that nothing like this will happen again!” Sabo reassured with a huge grin, the old man bellowed in laughter.

“Cocky brats! Bwahahaha!” Garp exclaimed in between his laughter. “And it’s Jii-chan to you brat!” He told Sabo after laughing, Sabo’s eyes widened looking away with a pout, muttering. “Whatever.”

Ace laughed at his brother’s reaction, earning a glare from the blond.  “Anyways,” Sabo said after giving Ace a final glare, looking back at Garp. “Can you look at this? I think it’s a vivre card.” Sabo then showed the piece of moving paper to Garp.

“W..Where did you get that?” Garp asked shocked. Sabo tilted his head in confusion.

“Hey! isn’t that the paper you got from that weird cloaked man?” Ace exclaimed as he pointed at the paper in Sabo’s hand. Garp looked at the both of them chuckling.

“You three have an ally it seems. Better use that wisely.” Garp said with a smirk as the two brothers look at him curious.

“What does it mean, anyways?” Sabo pushed.

“Find out it for yourself.” Garp said as he picked up the vivre card up on Sabo’s palm and pointed at the tiny scribble on the side of it.

“ _Dragon?”_ Ace and Sabo said in unison as they peered at where Garp was pointing. “Wait, there’s also a number.” Sabo said as he noticed a tiny number next to the tiny name. The old marine gave the vivre card back to Sabo as the two boys inspect the paper further.

“It’s up to both of you how you’re going use it but keep in mind that you shouldn’t let anyone know that you have that paper, okay.” Garp reprimanded before straightening. “Anyways, now that I know you three will be okay I better head back to Headquarters.”

 “You’re not going to wait for Luffy to wake up?” Sabo asked with a frown. Garp turned to look at them again with a small smile on his face and shook his head.

“I have been gone for too long. Sengoku might get suspicious if I don’t go back to HQ soon.” Garp explained. The two stared at him the ‘why’ is hanging heavily in the air and Garp explaining.

“With the stunt I pulled to hiding you three, I am currently under strict probation. But, when I saw Luffy’s vivre card burning I snuck out and made an excuse, so I could find you three.” Garp explained with a soft smile.

“Jiji, you…” Ace muttered in guilt. Sabo could only stare as the same guilty expression marred his face.

“Wipe that expression off your faces. Risking my position and my life is worth it if it’s for my grandsons.” Garp scolded. Ace and Sabo still feel conflicted. Because of them Garp could have lost everything he had worked for by protecting them. “Don’t worry about me. Focus on getting stronger. I’m sure the Whitebeard pirates could help you three with that. Newgate agreed to let you three stay on his ship so use that opportunity to train.”

 

* * *

 

 

Days had passed since Garp departed and yet Luffy is still sleeping. Sabo knew that as the day passed Ace’s frustration and worry are sky-rocketing. Sabo felt the same and no assurance from the doctor and nurses could take it away. They don’t need their empty promises what they want is for Luffy to regain consciousness. They miss him. They miss their annoying, cry baby of a little brother and more importantly they miss the comfort Luffy radiates just being around him. Sabo brushed his fingers against Luffy’s cheek.

“Wake up, Baby brother. Ace and I miss your obnoxious self so much.” Sabo joked staring at Luffy then, Ace who was sleeping besides him, his head resting on his arm a trickle of drool falling from his mouth. Sabo chuckled as he lifted his other hand to run it on Ace’s hair. “Also, this stupid older brother of ours almost killed himself because of impulsiveness just to save you. So wake up and assure us with that stupid big smile of yours. P…please L…Luffy.” Sabo bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling. Taking a deep breath almost choking and making Ace flinch in his sleep.

A loud knock sounded from the door resounding in the room waking Ace. The three commanders from before walking through it. “W..Wha?” Ace muttered in confusion and mild alertness as he whipped his head side to side to for where the loud sound came from. Upon noticing the three who look slightly sheepish. Ace let out a low growl.

“What are you doing here?” Ace said. Sabo let out a sigh. Sure, Garp said that they could trust them, but Ace still has his doubts. Especially at the fourth and first division. What happened between the four of them is still on Ace’s mind and Sabo feels the same. They are still not convinced if they can be trusted or not and as long as Luffy hasn’t regained consciousness they will not make any decisions. At this moment the two couldn’t help but wish that Luffy is awake so he could help them in deciding what to do. It has been proven multiple times that their little brother could identify someone who had good intentions or not by just his gut feeling so until then, they will wait for Luffy to wake up.

“Relax. We’re here in peace.” The fourth division commander said with both of his hand in the air. The two brothers look at them suspiciously as they hover subtlety in a protective manner around Luffy.

“That’s right. Calm down both of you.” The sixteenth division commander reassured them, giving a soft smile.

“Then what do you want?” Ace asked with a glare, hands reaching up to hold Sabo’s. Hiding Sabo behind him as much as his lithe body could, Luffy behind both of them.

“I apologize with the noise we made, yoi.” The first division commander apologizes. “We are here to invite the two of you to join us for breakfast. Again.” Ace scoffed irritated, How many times had they invited them to join them in their mess hall and how many times they would reject the offer before they took the hint that they will not leave Luffy here alone in an unknown territory.

“I’m sorry but we have to decline. We can’t leave our brother here alone.” Sabo said politely, clutching Ace’s hand in his to calm the raven down.

As the five conversed with each other they didn’t notice the slight twitching of the hand from the sleeping brother on the bed nor the slight tilt of his head as he opened his eyes slowly until he spoke, his voice croaked in a silent hoarse whisper.

“B…bread?? P…pineapple?? P…pretty l...lady?” He whispered confused as his eyes landed at the three commanders. His eyes lighting up despite the hazy look in them when he saw his two older brothers looking at him with wide glassy eyes.

“S...Sabo… A...Ace... I’m hungry.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pssst. Have you already saw that one upcoming fashion zine for one piece?? That Share the World one? Please do support that and if you haven't saw it yet you can check it on tumblr username: sharetheworldzine and follow the twitter account @opsharetheworld for more details. 
> 
>  
> 
> It’s still on Artist and Writers Application phase so feel free to sign up :)
> 
>  


	7. Chapter 7 - Luffy's Wakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another update for this week to compensate my long absence.
> 
> This is beta-ed by Royiah.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_C…Cold… H…Hot.. C…Cold… Hurt… Why does it hurt? Sabo? Ace? Where are you? Why is it dark? I don't want to be alone. Sabo!? Ace?!I..I'm sc..ared…_ **

_"…ffy! Lu..ffy!" He could hear them, they are here. But why can't he see them. Ace, Sabo where are you?! I'm s..scared..It h…hurts. A..Acee.. S…Saboo. He wanted to cry to scream, reach out to them but he can't. His body refused to move._

_"Sa...bo, Luffy… is… It's m..my.." Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out._

* * *

 

**_Beep~ Beep~ Beep~_ **

_Huh? What's that? Why is it still dark? Why can't he see anything? Ace? Sabo? I can't move. Huh?_

_"Wake up, Baby brother. Ace and I miss your obnoxious self so much." Sabo? Is that you? He tried to move again but he can't. What's happening? "Also, this stupid older brother of ours almost killed himself because of impulsiveness just to save you. So wake up and assure us with that stupid big smile of yours. P…please L…Luffy." Ace? What did Ace do? Sabo don't cry I'm awake! It's frustrating why can't I move? Dammit! Sabo! Ace!_

**_Thud!_ **

_What's that? Hey? Are we in danger? Why does Ace sound so angry? Oi! body, move! I said move Dammit! Ace and Sabo are in danger. Move. Move. finger moved! Finally. He tried to move again, he realized that his eyes are closed so he tried to open them. A slight twitch, he tried again, it worked! Ouch! light blinded him slightly so he closed them again. A few moments later he tried opening it again slower, getting used to the light. His sight kind of hazy as he tried to scan his surroundings. What he saw was unfamiliar. Where? He tilted his head slightly to search for his brothers but instead what he saw in his hazy gaze was…_

"B…bread? P…pineapple? P…pretty l...lady?"  _He whispered in confusion. He winced at the sound and pain of his voice and the raspy feeling it made to his throat. At the image of the two blurry foods his stomach rumbled painfully. He scrunched his face. When was the last time he ate? He tried to look at more of the room until his hazy gaze met the familiar silhouette of his two beloved brothers. Despite the scratchy feeling of his throat he called his two brothers with a shaky grin._

_"S..Sabo...A..Ace...I'm hungry." He passed out of exhaustion unable to say anymore._

* * *

 

Ace couldn't believe his eyes. Luffy woke up. He could feel the tears burning in the corner of his eyes. His brother woke up but the happiness and relief he felt turned into panic as Luffy lost consciousness again.

"I'll call the doctor immediately," Izo said but Ace's attention was on Luffy as he tapped his baby brother's cheek lightly.

"Hey, Luffy. Can you hear me? It's me, Ace Nii-chan." Ace said as he tried to wake Luffy. Surely it's not an illusion his mind created, right? Luffy woke up right?

"Hey Ace, calm down," Sabo said softly beside him. He looks at Sabo with wide worried eyes, tinged with panic.

"Hey, Sabo it's not just my imagination right?" He asked Sabo, making sure that none of this was a cruel joke. "You saw it too, right? You heard him speak? Please tell me it's not a dream?" Ace pleaded as he grabbed Sabo's shoulder and shook him desperately.

"Yeah, I heard him too. Now calm down so Doctor Jodie can take a look at him." Sabo calmed him as he removed Ace's hand that were gripping his shoulder quite painfully and guided Ace's restless form to one of the seats beside the three commanders to let the doctor and some nurses check on Luffy. Ace nodded, taking a deep breath before letting himself be moved. He noticed the three commanders beside them and frowned before giving them a sharp glare.

"Why are the bastards still here?" Ace asked Sabo who sighed at his other brother's attitude towards them. The three commander frown disapproving but let the insult pass.

"We are also worried for the kid." The pompadour-haired man answered. Ace stared at them with a pointed glare.

"Whatever." Ace scoffed before scooting closer to his other brother before letting his eyes wander to Luffy again.

A few moments later the doctor finished checking up on Luffy. Ace and Sabo wasted no time as they bombarded the poor doctor with questions.

"How's Luffy?" Ace asked.

"Did he really wake up? Why did he lose consciousness again?" Sabo added.

"When will he wake up?" Ace Said

"Is he really okay?" The brothers said in unison.

"Hey, calm down Ace-kun, Sabo-kun." The nurse Chris beside the doctor said to the two brothers. "Doctor Jodie won't be able to answer all your questions if you don't let him speak." She added with a calming smile, the two brothers mutter a quiet "Sorry Chris-san." before shutting their mouth. Christine or Chris for short was the nurse that came with them when they fetched Luffy from their hideout and was now was assigned to Luffy's care. She was wearing the typical Whitebeard Pirates nurse uniform and leopard print thights. Chris let out a small smile as Doctor Jodie started answering the questions the boys bombarded him with.

"His vitals are stable so no need to worry. It's clear the he finally regained consciousness and is not in coma anymore but passed out again due to lack of energy. I've already removed some of the machines that were supporting him but left the IV drops. We need to let him continue resting." He said. Doctor Jodie, Luffy's attending doctor was a man in his 30's. He has short blonde hair. his caramel-coloured eyes give them a once over. "And you two clearly need to rest." He added without a beat. And true to the doctor's words, Ace and Sabo look like a mess. There's dark bags under their eyes and just looking at their sickly white complexion and exhausted bodies the two clearly hadn't gotten enough sleep. When was the last time they actually had a good sleep?

"No. We will wait for Luffy to wake up." Ace protested as Sabo nodded his agreement. They just couldn't go to sleep yet. They need to make sure that Luffy was going to be alright.

"Luffy will be alright. You two need to rest. Doctor's orders." Doctor Jodie said firmly. When the two brothers started to protest again the doctor cut them off. "I will let the both of you sleep beside the kid." The doctor compromised. As far as he could tell the two would refuse to leave the little kid out of their sight even for a second.

Sabo and Ace look at each other before looking at the doctor reluctantly not sure if it's really okay. Would it not disturb Luffy's rest? Before they could voice their concern, Doctor Jodie smiled softly. "It's fine." And without protest the two climbed onto Luffy's bed. Chris assisting them by pulling one of the vacant beds besides Luffy's bed to give them more space. With the help of the sixteenth division commander they finished quickly. Being careful of the small tube connected to their little brother's arm and at his bandaged chest, the two brothers greedily wrap their arms around Luffy, noting the warmth that was absent from him ever since he'd been injured. Ace and Sabo caught only parts of the conversation around them, the voices of the adults fading in and out as the brothers fell asleep.

"Alright, some soup and soft food, noted Doc." The fourth division commander said.

"I'm going to report this to Oyaji. Chris, I'll leave you in charge here." The voice of the doctor.

"I'll accompany you to Oyaji, yoi." The voice from the first division commander was the last thing they heard before darkness engulfed their senses.

* * *

 

When Luffy woke he could feel a comforting warmth on both sides, very different from the pain and coldness he felt in his sleep. He tried to move but found it hard to do. Opening his eyes to see what it was, his sleepiness completely disappeared seeing his two older brothers sleeping peacefully on both sides their arms wrapped protectively around his waist.

"Ace. Sabo." He muttered quietly, his face split into a wide grin.

"Ara~ you're finally awake, Luffy-chan." A sweet gentle voice of a woman said from above. Luffy's head whipped up to the voice, tilting his head in confusion.

"Who are you, Oba-chan?" Luffy asked with a large question mark at the side of his head. The woman giggles at him walking towards his bed.

"My name is Christine, but you can call me Chris. I am a nurse here." The nurse introduced. Luffy nodded with an 'o' shaped mouth, the nurse giggling at how cute the kid is.

"How do you feel?" Chris asked when Luffy lost interest in her and turned to snuggle up with his big brothers instead.

"Hungry." He said quietly then coughed when his throat itches from speaking. "and thirsty." He added in between his coughing. He tried to sit up despite the tangled limbs on his waist. Chris immediately grabbed the pitcher of water and glass from the table besides Luffy's bed. Pouring some water in the glass before giving it to Luffy who was now sitting, back resting on the headboard of the bed. Assisting him when she saw the kid having difficulties holding the glass of water. Luffy drank the water quickly, not minding the few drops that was dripping down the side of his lips.

"Pwaahh.. That's better!" Luffy exclaimed after finishing the water. Chris places the glass back where she got it and grabs a towel to wipe Luffy's face but before she could do that Luffy yelled in panic.

"Whaa! My hat? Where's Hat?" Luffy screamed as he whips his head left and right frantically to look for his hat. Chris blinked at the panicking child and pointed to the hats that were piled up at the side of the table.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Chris said. Luffy blinks and look at where she was pointing.

"Uwahh! Haaaat!" Luffy exclaimed as he reaches out stretching his rubber arm to grab his Straw-hat, hugging it tightly before placing it on top of his head. Chris smiled, completely unaffected at the display of the kid's ability,used to being around so many devil fruit users on the ship. Also knowing that he is a devil fruit user from the kairoseki shard they removed from his chest that prevented him from healing.

"It must be very important to you. Your brothers wouldn't let that go." Chris said as she motioned her hand to the kid's face. Luffy got the message and tilted his head upward to see better.

"Really!?" Luffy brightens at the mention of his brothers protecting his precious hat in his stead. "Yeah, it's very important to me. It's my treasure." Luffy said with a soft voice going quiet for a moment. Chris remains quiet as she leaves Luffy to his thoughts. "Ne~ Chris-neechan." Luffy called after a moment of silence.

"What is it Luffy-chan?" Chris hummed as she smiles at Luffy after wiping his face and folded the towel to place it on top of the table.

"Where's this place?" Luffy asked.

"You are on the ship of the 'Strongest Man in the World' known as Whitebeard. The Moby Dick." Chris said with a proud smile. "And you Luffy-chan are in its infirmary." Luffy looks at her blankly.

"Whitebeard? Who's that?" Luffy asked. Chris eyes widened at the question. Everyone knows who Whitebeard is. Why doesn't this kid know him?

"E..Eh? You don't know who Whitebeard is?!" Chris exclaimed, losing her composure completely when Luffy shook his head. "Well Whitebeard is a great pirate." Luffy's eyes shined at the mention of 'pirate'

"A pirate?! So cool!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, eyes still shining. "Is he strong?" Luffy asked. Chris couldn't help but giggle at the kid's cute enthusiasm.

"Yes. Oyaji is the strongest pirate I know." Chris exclaimed proudly.

"Oyaji?" Luffy asked, confused at how she refer at her captain. "Is he your  _Tou-chan_ , Chris-neechan?" Chris smile serenely as she patted Luffy's head.

"Nope. Whitebeard isn't my birth  _father,_  but he called us his sons and daughters, so we call him Oyaji in return. Oyaji treats us like his real family despite not being related by blood that's why all of Whitebeard Pirates love him dearly." Chris explained with a pride as she stroked the little kid's chubby cheek with her thumb. Luffy listened intently, heart thumping warming inside his chest.

"I see. He is a kind and strong captain then. Shishishi." Luffy concluded seemingly satisfied at the explanation. Chris blinked at the kid's simple conclusion before letting out a warm chuckle. She's starting to like this precious little kid.

"Anyways, Luffy-chan. I need to call Doctor Jodie, so he can check up on you and then I'm going to ask our chef to prepare a light meal for you. Can you be a good boy for me while you wait?" Chris asked, earning a slight nod and grin from the kid. "Okay." With one last smile Chris leaves to call for Doctor Jodie then heads outside to find the fourth division commander to ask him if he could make a light meal for little Luffy.

When Christine came back, Doctor Jodie had just finished checking up on and was currently changing Luffy's bandages. The two older brothers still curled up and sleeping deeply on both of Luffy's side's, she lets out a relieved smile. She was really worried for both of them when they refused to sleep or eat their meals in favor of looking after their then comatose brother. It took Chris a lot of persuasion and assurance just for them to take a break and wash up. It's bad for their health especially at their age. But even then, it didn't take them long before going back too taking care of little Luffy. They really pushed themselves to their limit and exhausted their bodies. Her evidence was her not-so quiet conversation with Luffy. They didn't even twitch when Luffy-chan wriggled out of their protective embrace nor woke up at Luffy-chan's little outburst.

As soon as Luffy spotted her, the little kid beamed and called her name this time a little bit quieter. Chris let out a silent giggle, Doctor Jodie probably told him to lower his voice as to not disturb his older brothers' rest as the doctor also worried at how the two kept pushing themselves passed their limits.

"Chris-neechan." Luffy called, waving both his hands with so much enthusiasm. Doctor scolded him a little to stay still as he wrapped the bandages securely on his chest. Luffy bit his lip after muttering a "Sorry" that did not sound genuine at all.

"Hello, Luffy-chan. Have you been a good boy?" Chris greeted with a smile as she pulled the portable table in front of Luffy and put down the tray where the bowl of soup, bread and a glass of water were placed.

"Yep." Luffy answered with a wide grin.

"There. done." Doctor said as he finished the bandaging. "Try not to move too much. We don't want your stitches to re-open do we? Now eat your meal then after that, try to get some more sleep." He finished with a smile then turned his attention to Chris.

"I'll leave Luffy-kun to you then." With that the doctor left with one last pat on the kid's head as Luffy beamed widely at him.

"Here's your food, Luffy-chan." At the mention of food Luffy's wide smile got even wider and squealed.

"FOOD!" He exclaimed. He started eating his meal and in the blink of an eye it was gone, he turned to Chris asking for a seconds but he was disappointed when Chris shook her head no. "But I'm still hungry, Chris-neechan." He whined with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Luffy-kun. You should only eat a light meal for now, but I promise when you are fully healed I will ask the chef to make you lots of food. Is that alright with you?" Chris explained with a smile. Luffy thought for a moment, staring at her as if calculating if she was telling a truth or not, making Chris a little bit nervous. After a full minute of staring Luffy's serious face broke into a wide grin.

"Alright. Shishishi." Letting out a sigh of relief, Chris smiles back and cleaned up the dishes.

"You should rest now." She said as she tucked Luffy in his bed, repositioning his older brothers so Luffy could get more comfortable.

"They are still asleep." Luffy said out of nowhere. Usually Ace and Sabo will immediately jerk awake when they feel or hear just a little bit of movement or voice but not this time. So, he tried to wake them up but the doctor said not to wake them up because they need to sleep too.

"They haven't slept at all. They were really worried for you." Chris explained with a gentle voice. When she noticed the gloomy aura that surrounds Luffy and Chris knew the kid must be blaming himself. She tried to comfort him. "They're really good older brothers. They didn't leave your side one bit. They love you a lot." She said with a smile Luffy was still sad but forced a smile as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I love them too. They're my precious Nii-chan." Luffy said as he snuggled closely to Ace and Sabo, basking in the comfort and warmth they emitted and in return the two older brothers unconsciously scooted closer at their little brother. heads nuzzling on both sides and arms wrapping around him as they let out a content sigh. Luffy let out a small giggle and within a moment he too was asleep peacefully wrapped in the protective arms of his precious older brothers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And Luffy's officially awake now. Expect ASL fluff next chapter. *wink, wink* I will be out of town due to field work tho so I dunno when will I have a chance to write again but still gonna try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
